Never Let Me Go
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: AU. Y seguiría amándola, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la guerra, a pesar de que ahora hubiera unido su vida a otro hombre. Gadge/Peedge.
1. Capítulo Primero

**Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic fue escrito a modo de epílogo de mi otro fic, "Distópico".**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Never Let Me Go**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

La camioneta toma un tramo desnivelado y todo el interior se agita, reavivando ése energizante flujo de adrenalina que siempre invade mis venas antes de algún enfrentamiento. Es casi la misma sensación que sentía al disparar mi arco, pero en el fondo sé que no es igual, porque aquí hay vidas humanas que dependen de mí, y no son sólo las de mis hombres, sino que además debo ver por las personas de los distritos, aquellos a los que muchas veces debo contener como líder del Escuadrón de Respuesta Rápida de las Fuerzas Especiales del Capitolio, un puesto tan importante y a la vez odiado en los distritos que nunca hubiera ni siquiera soñado con ostentar; pero ésta es mi realidad ahora, no muy lujosa ni pacífica, pero que ha permitido huir de mi pasado, y que mi familia y la de Katniss escapen del hambre durante años.

Supongo que no está nada mal para un chiquillo muerto de hambre del Distrito 12 que solía ganarse la vida ensuciándose las manos en las minas de carbón. Podría decirse que he llegado lejos luego de dejar mi hogar. Aquí soy en verdad mucho más útil que dentro de una mina, pues me gusta mi trabajo, o al menos las mayor parte del tiempo. A veces no es algo de lo que me sienta particularmente orgulloso, pero mis obligaciones siempre hacen que esté en constante movimiento, y me gusta mantenerme ocupado, porque solo así evito recordar en todo lo que he dejado atrás. Lo he evitado por años, pero aun así, no importa lo que haga, no importa las noches enteras que me pase patrullando, tratando de mantener mi mente concentrada, los recuerdos jamás se van.

A veces, incluso, cuando todo está en calma no puedo evitar pensar en ellos... En las personas que dejé en el 12. En lo mucho que los extraño.

Cinco años es un largo tiempo, y aunque aún me escribo con mi madre y mis hermanos la correspondencia es estrictamente limitada a causa del reglamento de los agentes de la paz, pero al menos una vez al mes recibo noticias de ellos, de Prim, de mi casa, y de _ella._

—Señor, estamos a dos minutos del objetivo— me informan, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

 _¡Concéntrate, Gale!_ , me ragaño a mí mismo. Levanto la vista de inmediato y asiento. Reviso la pantalla con las imágenes en vivo de la plaza del Distrito 8 y leo atentamente las indicaciones de mis superiores, memorizando los rostros de los principales objetivos. Después ajusto mi chaleco blindado, preparando mis armas y tomando mi casco.

—Bien. ¡Equipo 1, contengan a los rebeldes por el este y oblíguenlos a regresar a la plaza! ¡Equipo 2 apoyará por el sur! ¡Cierren todas las vías de escape! ¡No tienen permiso de usar sus armas más que para advertir! ¡Nadie escapa de esta plaza, ¿entendido?! ¡Prepárense!— grito por pura costumbre, y casi de inmediato la camioneta se detiene, abre sus puertas y la plataforma baja— ¡Ahora, ya, ya, ya!— ordeno, sujetándome a la agarradera del lateral mientras el resto de mis agentes baja, uniéndose a los que ya están intentando contener el disturbio.

Cuando el último de ellos está fuera yo también salgo, con mi arma ya lista y la visera de mi casco hacia abajo, deteniéndome un segundo ante lo que ven mis ojos; como siempre, es mucho más abrumadora la realidad fuera de las pantallas. Una enorme multitud rodea la plaza, causando destrozos y caos. Hay gritos, fuego y pánico por doquier mientras la alarma de disturbios suena de fondo. Algunas personas corren, aterradoras, pero otras, que no son menos, se quedan y nos enfrentan con picos y palos de forma muy rudimentaria, pero igualmente efectiva, pues hay varios agentes derribados, y eso alienta a que la población no disminuye su ferocidad. La gente está defendiéndose, pero es mi trabajo que no lo hagan.

— ¡Abran la llave!— ordeno sin que me tiemble el pulso, quizá a causa de la costumbre, y el camión hidrante empieza a lanzar el agua con la máxima presión, golpeando a la multitud de agresores empieza a ser poco a poco contenida, ya que no tienen cómo huir de las potentes lenguas de agua. Entonces, cuando la gente empieza a huir y dispersarse, me adelante a mi equipo y con mi arma disparo balas verdaderas al aire, sobresaltando al resto de los rebeldes que se resisten a huir, que de pronto se quedan estáticos, a la expectativa— ¡Vuelvan a sus casas!— ordeno. Varios me miran, y casi de inmediato se escuchan más gritos y algunos disparos a lo lejos, y a los pocos segundos otro contingente de rebeldes regresa hacia nosotros— ¡Son órdenes del Capitolio! ¡Vuelvan a sus casas ahora mismo o...!— mi orden queda en el aire cuando de la nada siento como alguien se me tira encima. Caigo irremediablemente, pero no tardo en levantarme. El chico intenta golpearme de nuevo, pero yo soy más rápido y puedo sujetar su puño, sin embargo no puedo detener su brazo libre, que levanta un palo y me da un golpe que hace volar mi casco y de nuevo me tira al suelo. Pero vuelvo a levantarme, aunque tengo que quitarme el chaleco para poder moverme más rápido, y así, cuando vuelve a atacarme, consigo darle un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo fuera de juego de un sólo golpe. Y desde el suelo él me mira fijamente, igual de desafiante que momentos antes, y de golpe el pañuelo que cubre su cabeza cae, revelando una larga y enmarañada cabellera rubia que enmarcan unos apagados y enormes ojos azules que se clavan fijamente en mí, aturdiéndome al darme cuenta de que se trata de una chica, una mujer joven que me observa con odio.

Y esa mirada... Hay algo en ella que me paraliza, algo demasiado familiar y conocido.

—Madge...— susurro sin quererlo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de mi error. Sin embargo, para cuando me llevo la mano al cinturón es demasiado tarde.

Como si lo viera en cámara lenta, sin que yo pueda hacer nada, ella me apunta con mi propia arma; hay odio en sus ojos azules, el mismo odio que quizá yo tenía hace años, pero aun así vacila. Y es durante ése efímero momento que, como ya hice muchas otras veces, analizo rápidamente mis opciones, recordando que la orden era disipar a los manifestantes sin falla, así que me lanzo sobre ella para desarmarla; y se oyen los disparos en el mismo momento en que recuerdo que mi segundo mayor error: mi arma no tenía el seguro.

El golpe del primer disparo se desliza a través del aire que aún contiene ecos de la batalla con los rebeldes, el segundo suena como un eco, pero se siente como hierro ardiente en mi piel, y entonces caigo de rodillas, sintiendo que el mismísimo infierno se aloja dentro de mi carne herida. Me apoyo sobre mi mano derecha en la tierra para no dar la cara contra el suelo e instintivamente llevo la izquierda a la zona de impacto. Con la yema del anular acaricio los bordes del orificio circular y luego observo el espectáculo. Sangre en la palma, los nudillos, las uñas, la muñeca... sangre, mucha sangre

Y apenas puedo mantener la mirada, pero de reojo veo como ella suelta el arma e intenta correr, pero uno de mis hombres la detiene con un disparo en la cabeza. Entonces el caos regresa, sólo que ésta vez son mis hombres los que corren en busca de ayuda para mí, pero siento que es demasiado tarde. El dolor apenas me deja respirar; puedo sentir la sangre inundando mis pulmones, y duele, pero no tanto como día que tuve que dejar mi hogar. Repentinamente el pensamiento de que voy a morir pasa por mi mente, y en ese instante veo mi vida entera pasar frente a mis ojos; a mi familia, mis amigos, mi padre, Katniss, Madge...

Madge. Mi amada Madge...

El bello rostro de la hija del alcalde vuelve a mis recuerdos; su largo cabello rubio; sus ojos azules y profundos como el cielo, su piel blanca y suave como algodón bajo mis dedos aquella noche que por primera vez hicimos el amor... Cierro los ojos un momento mientras todos los sonidos a mi alrededor se apagan. La sangre, mi propia sangre brota a borbotones por todas mis heridas, pero aunque estoy muriendo eso no es lo que realmente me importa. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar, aún en mis últimos momentos, es en lo mucho que quisiera poder volver a ver a Madge al menos una vez más antes de morir.

Es todo lo que deseo mientras siento como la vida se escapa de mi cuerpo.

...

 _—Gale... Si pudieras pedir un deseo, el que quieras... ¿Cuál sería?_

 _Estiro el cuello para mirar a Madge, que todavía reposa entre mis brazos, y ella me devuelve la mirada, curiosa._

 _—Que tu padre no se entere de las cosas que hacemos en el bosque o dentro se tu habitación cuando él duerme_ _— respondo, y ella resopla de esa forma que siempre me hace querer besarla._

 _— ¡Es en serio, tonto!_

 _—También lo digo en serio_ _— refuto, besándola en el cuello, y no puedo evitar reírme_ _— Si llegara enterarse de las cosas que hago con su hija enviaría a todos los agentes tras mis huesos._

 _Madge se queda callada un momento y se acomoda dándome la espalda nuevamente. Sé que mi broma no le ha gustado, así que la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza como disculpa y beso su hombro desnudo._

 _—Si pudiera pedir un deseo, el que yo quiera..._ _— empiezo a decir; ella me mira_ _—_ _, sería poder estar así contigo, para siempre_ _._

 _Madge sonríe, tan hermosa como siempre, y me besa._

 _—Gale..._ _— suspira, tocando mi rostro con su suave mano, haciendo que cierre los ojos con fuerza ante el contacto._

— ¡Gale, Gale! ¿Puedes escucharme?— la voz de Madge cambia drásticamente, y al abrir los ojos una luz blanca me ciega, pero aun así puedo darme cuenta de que ella ya se ha ido— Está reaccionando. Traigan al doctor— dice alguien, y entonces recobro la consciencia, dándome cuenta de que estoy en una cama de hospital, con suero en mis venas y un tubo que me impide hablar saliendo de mi garganta. Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero duele mucho más la decepción de descubrir que Madge no está conmigo, así que cierro los ojos y trato de desviar mis pensamientos, lo que no es muy difícil, porque mis costillas duelen como los mil demonios, y apenas puedo mover mi brazo. Enseguida aparecen dos médicos y una enfermera para atenderme, y se pasan la mañana haciéndome toda clase de pruebas.

Los doctores del Distrito 2 dicen que tuve suerte, porque una de las balas perforó mi pulmón derecho y estuve a punto de morir, lo que no me agrada porque yo fue una estupidez de mi parte no haberme dado cuenta de que esa chica me había robado mi arma. Lo único bueno es que aseguran que, siguiendo un tratamiento especial, estaré como nuevo y de regreso en mi trabajo en sólo unas semanas. De nuevo a lo único en lo que soy bueno.

El período de descanso me sienta bien, porque estamos en época de Juegos, y realmente prefiero quedarme en el hospital en vez de tener que apuntar a los pobres desausiados de algún distrito con mi rifle para que apuren el paso, o sólo para recordarles que no hagan nada estúpido.

Realmente es un alivio poder salvarme de eso.

El día de la cosecha, una semana después, el hospital queda casi vacío, no porque el personal y los médicos estén obligados a asistir, sino porque aquí en el 2, a pesar de no ser obligatoria, la cosecha es el evento más esperado y de mayor concurrencia del año, así que nadie quiere perderse nada. En cambio yo miro las festividades por televisión, que empiezan en la mañana con música, comida y baile, viendo sin ver realmente, y no le presto demasiada atención hasta que, casi al final de la jornada, llegan a la Cosecha del Distrito 12.

Sin darme cuenta contengo la respiración cuando las cámaras toman a la familia del alcalde, pero vuelvo a respirar cuando noto que Madge no está con ellos. Entonces la imagen pasa a Peeta, que sólo sonríe como el niño bueno que siempre fue para el Capitolio. Me enferma verlo, me enferma su actitud tan calmada y aduladora, la forma en que las personas lo miran, con admiración. Pero me enferma mucho más recordar esa complicidad que tenía con Madge, misma que por años he visto en televisión, y lo odio por eso, pero sobre todo que no tengo razones para odiarlo, porque fui yo quien se fue y le dejó el camino libre. Yo renuncié voluntariamente al amor de la hija del alcalde, y eso es algo con lo que deberé vivir por el resto de mi vida, pero aún sabiéndolo no deja de doler cada vez que la veo.

¿Para qué voy a engañarme? Cinco años no han sido suficientes, y aún la amo. La amaría así pasara un siglo, pero ya es tarde para retractarme.

Yo mismo tomé mi decisión, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir adelante.

Effie Trinket sube al escenario tras Peeta, y con una sonrisa siniestra saca la papeleta femenina primero. No conozco a la chica ni a su familia, pero aun así lo siento por ellos. Después saca el nombre del chico, un niño pequeño y enclenque de cabellos negros y ojos grises, el típico niño de la Veeta, que tiembla como una hoja cuando la cámara lo encuentra entre los niños más jóvenes de la cosecha. El pequeño no puede contener sus lágrimas, igual que la que parece ser su madre. Es un momento difícil y doloroso, pero todo cambia abruptamente cuando alguien entre los jóvenes mayores levanta la mano.

— ¡Me ofrezco como voluntario!— dice el muchacho, con una voz tan firme y segura que no pareciera ser la de un adolescente. Después, el valiente chico se acerca al escenario, con un paso tan decidido como su voz, y entonces las cámaras enfocan su rostro, y mi corazón se paraliza en ése instante.

Allí, sobre el escenario, altivo, fuerte y orgulloso, mi hermano Vick mira hacia las cámaras.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí y publiqué mi fic "Distópico", pero aun así quería subir la continuación.**

 **Espero que éste primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	2. La huida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2**

 **La huida**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mantengo el más absoluto silencio respecto a mi hermano, y todos los días ruego porque los periodistas no me encuentren, aunque sea inútil, porque ya todos deben saber que el tributo masculino del Distrito 12 tiene un hermano en el cuerpo de agentes de la paz. Sin embargo, nadie lo menciona más que con comentarios ocasionales, lo que me hace pensar que quizá no les conviene involucrarme en toda la movida de prensa que se genera cuando Vick sorprendentemente se posiciona entre los seis finalistas, sobreviviendo a casa prueba de la Arena prácticamente sin un rasguño. Su desempeño me sorprende incluso a mí, pero sobre todo a la gente del Capitolio. Mi hermano es inteligente, muy fuerte, extremadamente ágil y sabe a la perfección cómo moverse entre los demás sin ser visto, cómo cazar y alimentarse, porque yo le enseñé, e incluso es mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo, lo que hace que me sienta más y más orgulloso a cada día que pasa, sobre todo porque a pesar de las circunstancias sigue siendo él mismo, el Vick que siempre fue, mi hermano pequeño que siempre sonríe cuando está nervioso, o se toca la nariz cuando está pensando en algo importante. Me recuerda a Katniss durante sus juegos, con esa mirada decidida y ése fuego en los ojos cada vez que lucha por mantenerse con vida; esas ansias no por matar, sino por sobrevivir. Tanto así que incluso tomó su lugar como el nuevo "chico en llamas" de Panem.

...

Después de seis días, y veinte tributos muertos, todo va bien para Vick, e incluso las encuestas comienzan a perfilarlo como el posible vencedor, y yo también lo creo. Ya no me importa que el presidente quiera usarlo como a los demás vencedores, ni el hecho de que él gane signifique que deba matar a otros niños; lo único que quiero es que él viva, no importa qué tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

Ya perdí a Katniss una vez, no puedo perderlo a él también.

Durante días esa es mi única preocupación, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que algo extraño está pasando. No es sólo por las miradas de mi hermano, esas muecas extrañas que podrán pasar inadvertidas por quienes no lo conocen, pero que para mí tienen miles de significados. Y eso no me gusta. Me preocupa.

Ahora mismo, en las pantallas, Vick y su aliado del Distrito 3 regresan a la Cornucopia, de donde recuperan un enorme sedal de cable de cobre que arrastran por toda la Arena, hasta llegar al centro, donde enrollan el cable en un árbol. Luego esperan, sin importarles que los dos profesionales que aún viven estén cerca. Y cuando pienso que todo acabará allí el cielo se pone negro, y todo sucede en menos de un segundo, pero en mi mente lo veo como si fuera en cámara lenta. De repente, Vick enrolla la punta del cable en una flecha, y apunta directamente al cielo, como si esperara que algo sucediera.

En ése momento siento una extraña y gélida sensación en la espalda. Es un mal presentimiento. Sé que algo está mal, lo veo en el rostro de mi hermano cuando toma aire y fija su objetivo en el cielo, que empieza a ponerse oscuro y nublado.

Diablos.

—No, Vick, no lo hagas...— murmuro, porque sea lo que sea lo que está planeando no puede ser nada bueno; pero ya es demasiado tarde. Vick dispara la flecha en el mismo momento en que un rayo cae sobre el árbol, y entonces la transmisión se corta en ése instante, y lo último que veo, igual que todas las personas en el cuartel, es estática. Después de eso hay varios minutos de absoluto silencio; todos están tan perplejos que nadie dice nada, nadie hace siquiera un sonido hasta que la alarma del cuartel nos regresa violentamente a la realidad.

 _— ¡Disturbios! ¡Disturbios en la plaza principal! ¡Todas las unidades deben reportarse de inmediato a sus puestos!_ — anuncian los altavoces, y me obligo a reaccionar, tomando mi casco y mis armas tan rápido como me es posible.

— ¡Ya lo oyeron, tomen sus armas!— grito, indicándoles a todos que empiecen a moverse.

 _Vick, ¿qué demonios has hecho?_

oOo

Las siguientes semanas son una verdadera pesadilla.

El pánico y la desconfianza, más que nunca, parecen moneda corriente. Todos son el enemigo, principalmente los vencedores, los mismos que todo el Capitolio alguna vez amó y cuidó, y a quienes ahora debemos atrapar como a criminales. Nadie nos dice nada; los distritos son un caos; la gente ya no agacha la cabeza, ahora todos quieren pelear, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera despertado de un largo letargo en el que habían estado sumidos. Todo esto es escalofriantemente parecido a lo que una vez tanto deseé, pero en mis fantasías yo estaba con ellos, y no del otro lado reprimiéndolos.

Del lado que estoy solo debo obedecer órdenes sin importar si son correctas; rebelarme significaría no sólo una muerte segura para mí, sino también para toda mi familia, así que durante semanas me veo obligado a 'cazar' a aquellos considerados posibles culpables de conspiración, aunque mi trabajo termina cuando los subo a un aerodeslizador que los llevará directo a la capital, y no tengo idea de lo que hacen con ellos, pero puedo imaginarlo.

Y tengo que hacerlo, por mi vida, por la de mi familia, por Vick.

Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que hizo estallar la Arena con su flecha, y todavía no hay noticias de él. Nadie sabe si está vivo, si murió o, si está vivo, cómo fue que logró salir del Estadio. El rumor de que fue un trabajo interno corre cada vez con más fuerza, y eso sólo hace que la desconfianza aumente, igual que la paranoia de los altos mandos. Ahora él y los demás vencedores desaparecidos son criminales, terroristas del estado, y hay precio por sus cabezas, igual que por la de muchos otros que se presume están involucrados en la rebelión de la que nadie habla, pero que puede palparse en cada rincón del país. Muchas industrias cesaron, distritos enteros como el 8 están paralizados, teniendo que detener su producción debido a los problemas en las calles. Los obreros ya no agachan la cabeza; las personas ya no parecen temernos. Algo ha cambiado, y temo mucho que mi hermano haya tenido que ver con eso, porque ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que deseo que esté a salvo, lejos de toda esta locura.

Todo ha cambiado drásticamente de la noche a la mañana desde el final de los Juegos; ya nadie puede salir de sus casas después de las cinco, ni reunirse en grupos mayores de tres personas. Nadie puede pintar carteles en las calles o hacer aquella señal de respeto que Vick copió de Katniss. Cualquiera de éstos crímenes, si es que pueden llamarse así, son castigados con la muerte. Ya he perdido la cuenta de a cuantas ejecuciones he asistido, de a cuántas personas he tenido que apuntar con mi arma, guiándolas hacia su muerte en medio de la plaza. Ya no recuerdo las veces que he tenido que ver y oír esos disparos ensordecedores, las veces que he sentido y olido la sangre de personas inocentes. Y yo sólo puedo quedarme allí, estático, sin poder hacer nada, paralizado por la misma extraña fuerza que antes, cuando era más joven, me obligaba a revelarme. Me he convertido casi en un autómata que sigue órdenes, que no siente ni piensa.

Es una locura vivir así, aún más que como lo era vivir muriendo de hambre. He visto tantas ejecuciones en las calles por las razones más absurdas que me sería imposible contarlas, aunque hasta ahora ninguna ha sido por mi mano. Ése es un privilegio que solo tiene el vigilante en jefe, mientras yo me mantengo estoico, pero siento que me estoy pudriendo por dentro.

Tantas muertes, tanto miedo y desolación... Cuando era un adolescente soñaba con el día en que los distritos se levantarían, ahora cada día al despertar temo que lo hagan, porque sé que mi trabajo será detenerlos.

Las cosas se calman cuando somos enviados de regreso al Distrito 2. Aquí es como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero se nota que han reforzado su seguridad, sobre todo en la Fortaleza, el centro de mando de los agentes de la paz. Una vez aquí nuestras órdenes son sólo estar al pendiente y listos hasta recibir una nueva ubicación; por lo demás, no hay mucho que hacer, porque aquí no hay disturbios.

Durante días intento contactar con mi familia, pero es inútil. Mantengo en vano la esperanza de que envíen a mi escuadrón al Distrito 12, pero eso no pasa. De hecho, ningún escuadrón es enviado allí. Eso me sorprende, y me inquieta un poco, pero al mismo tiempo quiero sentirme aliviado de que no necesiten de más agentes, porque eso quiere decir que allá las cosas están en calma. Sin embargo, aunque intento reunir información sobre mi hogar no puedo. Todo está en tal hermetismo que sólo los jefes saben lo que pasa en el resto del país, y ni siquiera los agentes con un rango elevado como el mío pueden saber algo.

Las cosas en el 2, de momento, están tranquilas, pero algo es claro: tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí y regresar a casa, buscar a Vick y huir, porque ya no puedo quedarme, no cuando sé que si mi hermano tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo no tardarán demasiado en venir por mí. Y empiezo a planear mi huida en secreto; durante días no pienso en otra cosa, porque sé que no será fácil escapar del 2, pero también sé que con la planeación correcta alguien como yo podría lograrlo. Y entonces veo la oportunidad perfecta cuando nos dan la orden de trasladarnos directamente al 11 a primera hora de la mañana, otra de las zonas de conflictos más grandes, por lo que nos dicen, así que esa será mi oportunidad para escapar y regresar a casa.

Todos mi escuadrón empieza a prepararse, y yo me las ingenio para robar algunas provisiones y unos mapas. Mi escape deberá ser durante el traslado, porque una vez que estemos en el 11 será casi tan imposible escapar como lo es en el 2, pues tienen mucha más vigilancia que el resto de los distritos, sin contar que nunca he estado allí, y no conozco el terreno. Pero ya lo he decidido, y no hay vuelta atrás en esta decisión.

— ¡Hawthorne!— gritan mi nombre, y por reflejo enderezo la espalda y dejo mi equipaje. En la puerta está un oficial, mirándome fijamente—. Al Edificio de Justicia. Ahora— dice sin rodeos, y después se queda en la puerta junto a otro agente, como esperando para escoltarme. Y aunque por unos segundos puedo sentir cómo mi corazón se paraliza, ni siquiera dudo en obedecer, no cuando estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi objetuvo; pongo las manos en mi espalda y sigo al primer agente mientras su compañero cierra la comitiva detrás mío. Pero de pronto el miedo me asalta, y ya no puedo ignorarlo. ¿Acaso sabrán de mis planes de fuga? ¿Van a asesinarme? Por instinto acaricio mi arma con nerviosismo. Todo esto me da mala espina. Por lo general nadie nos escolta cuando somos llamados, pero aun así decido mantenerme tranquilo, o al menos aparentar que lo estoy mientras entramos al enorme e imponente edificio, que de inmediato cierra sus puertas tras nosotros, provocándome un ligero escalofrío.

Algo en éste lugar no está bien.

—Espera aquí— nos detenemos, y el agente de más edad me ordena quedarme en la entrada con su compañero mientras él se pierde por las puertas que llevan a la oficina del alcalde, no sin antes hacerle una seña al otro hombre. Yo sólo me llevo una mano a la cabeza para saludarlo y espero, fingiendo que no estoy nervioso, y que no estoy siendo prácticamente arrestado mientras empiezo a analizar todas las vías de escape posibles. Y repentinamente una de las enormes puertas al final del corredor principal se abre, y por ella salen marchando al menos una docena de agentes, con sus uniformes de piloto azules e impolutos. Yo los miro por el rabillo del ojo, sin prestar atención, concentrándome nuevamente en las salidas hasta que alguien dice mi nombre.

— ¿Gale? ¿Gale Hawthorne?

Levanto la vista, igual que como noto que lo hace mi "guardia", abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Darius?— respondo, viendo como él se sale de la fila, extendiendo el brazo para saludarme— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto, turbado, pero aun así respondo su saludo. Es extrañamente agradable verlo; como si su presencia, por un segundo, me hiciera sentir más cerca de casa. Mientras tanto, Darius me enseña su reluciente placa de piloto y sonríe.

—Ya dejé de patrullar, y como tenía algún conocimiento sobre aerodeslizadores me llamaron como piloto. ¿Y tú?

Yo muevo la cabeza.

—Vinimos a reagruparnos. Mi unidad partirá mañana al 11— digo, Darius asiente— Me alegra verte— admito—. No he sabido nada de casa en meses... ¿No deberías estar en el 12?— pregunto, intentando que no se nota la desesperación en mis palabras. Darius entonces mi mirá fijamente, y sus ojos, antes brillantes y risueños, abren paso a una expresión que me paraliza.

— ¿No lo sabes?— pregunta, entre cauteloso y perturbado, pero yo sólo puedo responder con confusión a sus palabras.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto, pero él no llega a responderme, porque las puertas de la oficina del alcalde se abren nuevamente.

— ¡Hawthorne!— exclama el agente, y Darius de inmediato enderezar la espalda, saludándolo antes de darse la vuelta.

—Búscame cuando salgas— me dice en voz baja, y yo asiento, siendo rápidamente escoltado dentro de la oficina del alcalde, y de inmediato un extraño olor a rosas y sangre me invade.

Una figura pequeña y delgada me da la espalda. Su espeso cabello blanco brilla por efecto de alguna luz que no alcanzo a ver, y cuando se da la vuelta, sus labios rojos e hinchados me sonríen.

—Sargento Hawthorne— dice, dándose media vuelta del todo. Sus ojos fijos en mí me incomodan, pero lo que me incomoda mucho más es el hecho de que ahora mismo estoy mirando directamente a los ojos del presidente Snow—. Buenas tardes. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

¿Invitación? No puedo evitar parpadear con sorpresa e incredulidad.

No voy a negar que su presencia me aterra, pero sólo me paro muy firme e intento no demostrarlo.

—Señor. Es un verdadero ho...

—Creo que esto será mucho más fácil si decidimos no andarnos con rodeos— dice él, silenciándome con una ceña para después tomar asiento tras el escritorio del alcalde.

Y otra vez parpadeo, perdiendo la compostura por un momento.

— ¿Señor?

—Su hermano menor, el señor Vick Hawthorne— dice él, haciendo que mi corazón se paralice. Después hay un incómodo silencio que perdura hasta que el presidente decide volver a hablar—. Parece sorprendido. Era de esperarse— se regodea, entrelazando los dedos como salchichas frente a su cuerpo— Durante meses dejé que creyera que no sabíamos de su parentesco, sólo para ver si él recurría a usted, pero eso no ha sucedido, y el tiempo se nos agota, igual que mi paciencia. Así que, señor Hawthorne, sin rodeos, ahora mismo va a decirme todo lo que sabe sobre su hermano menor— ordena al fin, dejándome completamente sin palabras.

Me cuesta varios segundos retomar el hilo de la conversación, pero cuando lo hago no sé qué decir.

—No... No sé nada sobre él, señor. Nada más que lo que todo mundo sabe— respondo, sin poder evitar el nerviosismo en mi voz, y retrocedo dos pasos de forma inconsciente, chocándome contra las armas de los dos agentes que están detrás mío.

Snow parpadea varias veces de forma que en otras circunstancias me hubiera resultado graciosa, y en ningún momento pierde su desagradable sonrisa.

—Gale, Gale, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a creer que no sabes dónde se esconde Vick?— dice el presidente, haciendo que el ambiente vuelva a llenarse de tensión— Si fuera así no hubiera venido a verte. Te habría matado de inmediato y serías un problema menos. Yo sé que tú escondes algo— dice, moviendo un dedo para ordenarle a sus hombres que salgan; después espera a que cierren la puerta para volver a hablar:—. Tienes sólo una oportunidad, Gale— anuncia, tomando asiento en la silla del alcalde— Sólo una. Entréganos a tu hermano, y te dejaré seguir con vida. Niégate y te asesinaré a ti, a él, y a todo el que se interponga.

Snow deja sus palabras en el aire, y yo no puedo evitar mirarlo con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa. Sin embargo, no necesito pensar mi respuesta.

Vuelvo a pararme muy firme y levanto la barbilla tanto como puedo, mirándolo otra vez a los ojos.

—No sé sobre Vick, Señor. Le doy mi palabra— aseguro, pero antes de que Snow pueda hablar no puedo evitar decir lo siguiente:— Pero si lo supiera, con todo respeto, nunca se lo diría— admito, y entonces, por un breve segundo, es el momento del presidente de sorprenderse. No obstante, esa sonrisa siniestra con la que me recibió de inmediato vuelve a aflorar de sus labios grotescos de serpiente.

—Ah, amor fraternal. Muy noble de tu parte, y muy útil a mi propósito— dice, y entonces escucho la puerta abrirse otra vez, y de reojo veo a dos agentes con ropas negras entrando tras de mí; el presidente hace un gesto, y de inmediato los siento sujetar mis brazos y golpear tras mis rodillas, haciéndome caer de rodillas frente a Snow— Arresten al sargento Hawthorne bajo cargos de alta traición, y llévenlo al Capitolio para interrogarlo. Si su hermano quiere volver a verlo con vida vendrá por él, y entonces eliminaremos ésta plaga de raíz— dice antes de salir de la habitación, llevándose el hedor a sangre con él. Entonces me ponen una bolsa negra en la cabeza, y siento que me inyectan algo en el cuello, haciéndome perder la consciencia al instante.

...

Lo siguiente que sé es que todavía tengo una bolsa en la cabeza, y que alguien me está arrastrando por el piso. Escucho el ruido de los motores de un aerodeslizador muy cerca, así que de inmediato, con las pocas fuerzas que tengo, intento resistirme, pero es inútil, porque mis manos están atadas, y las piernas apenas me responden. Todo mi cuerpo está como paralizado, y ni siquiera puedo gritar a pesar de que no llevo mordaza en la boca. Entonces alguien me tira dentro de la nave con violencia, y segundos después la escucho despegar.

Estoy perdido, pienso de inmediato, pero no me preocupa sólo mi vida, me preocupa la de mi familia, mi madre, mis hermanos, especialmente Vick. ¿Qué será de él? ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? Que lo estén buscando solo puede significar que sigue con vida, y eso, aún en medio de todo éste alboroto, es un gran alivio.

Sé que, esté donde esté, debe estar bien, porque sabe perfectamente cómo cuidarse a sí mismo. Lo único que me preocupa ahora es que Snow me usará para intentar atraparlo, y realmente espero que no tenga éxito.

Voy a morir, lo sé. No solo eso; ellos me torturarán por días antes de aceptar que no sé nada, y después me abandonarán en una fría y solitaria celda, dejándome morir por las heridas, lenta y dolorosamente mientras me usan como rehén para que Vick se entregue. Sin embargo, espero que eso nunca suceda, aún si debo morir para que mi hermano viva. Y en ése momento pienso en él, en mi familia, en lo mucho que me gustaría que estén a salvo, y lo mucho que quisiera verlos una vez más antes de morir. Y también pienso ella. En lo feliz que fui a su lado, y en lo mucho que sigo enamorado de ella.

—Madge...— susurro, porque es lo primero que me viene a la mente ante mi inminente muerte. No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría verla una vez más, tocar su piel y escuchar su risa. Quisiera poder abrazarla, besarla y decirle por última vez lo mucho que la amo. Pensar en ella me da la fuerza para no tener miedo, y aunque sé que mi destino ya está escrito, me siento capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa con tal de volver a estar con ella.

Sin embargo, de pronto la imagen de Madge desaparece abruptamente de mi cabeza. Unos disparos me sobresaltan y hacen que vuelva a concentrar toda mi atención en el presente. Siento como el aerodeslizador se inclina peligrosamente hacia la derecha antes de volver a estabilizarse, y después todo se queda en una tortuosa calma hasta que escucho pasos acercándose. En ése momento, de inmediato, me pego a la pared más cercana, en pose de autodefensa a pesar de lo ridículo de mi situación, igual que un niño indefenso, esperando un ataque que nunca llega. En lugar de eso alguien me sujeta de las manos y me quita la bolsa de la cabeza. Parpadeo para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de la nave, pero apenas puedo volver a enfocar la mirada frunzo el ceño, más sorprendido que nada.

 _¿Darius?,_ quiero decir, pero descubro que todavía no tento voz. Darius entonces se pasa una mano por el cabello pelirrojo y me mira, haciendo una mueca a la vez que se inclina hacia mí y termina de desatarme. En ése momento me doy cuenta de que estamos solos él y yo, y de que, contrario a la tarde, viste un uniforme negro en lugar de su mono azul de piloto.

—Descuida— Darius me sonríe, terminando de liberar mis piernas. Después, sin que me dé cuenta, toma una jeringa y me la inyecta también en el cuello, haciendo que me queje— Recuperarás el habla y el movimiento pronto— informa, mostrándome la jeringa vacía—. Esto contrarrestará el efecto de las otras drogas— sonríe, dejándose caer sentado frente a mí, con las rodillas separadas y se toma un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento—. Vaya problema en el que nos metimos, ¿eh, minero?

—No... debiste... hacerlo— es lo primero que se me ocurre responderle apenas vuelve mi voz. Luego tengo que esperar varios segundos más para recuperarla por completo— Después de esto... ya no podrás regresar. Nunca— logro decir, sintiendo como si cada palabra me raspara la garganta.

Darius, por su parte, pestañea, y después sonríe nuevamente.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en lo que haremos— suspira, perdiendo la mirada en las puntas de sus botas.

— ¿Por qué?— es lo siguiente que digo. Él y yo no somos amigos, y no nos debemos nada. No puedo entender porqué arriesga su vida de ésta manera para salvar la mía. Y Darius se toma un buen tiempo para explicarlo.

—Todo esto...— comienza, sin levantar la vista de sus pies—, los disturbios, las muertes... El asunto se está saliendo de control, ¿no crees?— suspirá, mirándome fijamente después— Sé lo que la gente de los distritos piensa de nosotros. Pero no todos somos como ellos— añade, tan serio como nunca lo vi—. Y yo... Realmente no quiero formar parte de esto. No cuando siento que, más que nunca, estoy del lado equivocado de la pelea...— admite, y yo guardo silencio, demasiado sorprendido con esa respuesta.

De todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, nunca creí que sería Darius uno de los que decidirían rebelarse contra el presidente, ni mucho menos que fuera a salvarme la vida. Sí he conocido a muchos jóvenes diferentes dentro del cuerpo de agentes, pero nunca ninguno me habló como él, con esa honestidad y vehemencia por sus ideales. Supongo que antes estaba cegado por ese uniforme blanco que, como a muchos otros, me hacía detestar instantáneamente a su portador, sin permitirme detenerme a pensar que ellos son humanos como nosotros. Como yo.

—Gracias— le digo en cuento empiezo a volver a sentir mis extremidades. Darius desestima la situación con un gesto y cruza los tobillos, igual que un niño pequeño. Después hay un nuevo silencio, que él vuelve a romper pasados unos minutos:

—Y... ¿A dónde quieres ir?— pregunta, levantándose de un salto— Nuestras opciones son bastante limitadas por ahora, pero pronto necesitaremos...

—A casa— lo interrumpo, sintiendo como poco a poco mi garganta deja de arder— Llévame a casa. Tengo que ver a mi familia— pido, y entonces la expresión de Darius se ensombrece, y él evita mirarme a la cara, asustándome—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto, impaciente, y entonces él vuelve a mirarme, más sombrío que nunca. Y duda por un momento, pero al final toma aire y se decide.

—Gale... El Distrito 12 fue destruido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Segundo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
